BATALLAS PERDIDAS
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Hay batallas que pierdes sin siquiera poder luchar. Oneshot Portada realizada por PaolaRangel439


La puerta del casillero se abrió tras introducir la combinación: uno, cero, ocho en el candado, tomó el libro de historia que necesitaría para la primera hora y se dirigió al patio central; disfrutando del sonido de sus pisadas contra la loseta. El Colegio no contaba ni con quince minutos de haber abierto sus puertas ese día.

Aquella no era una práctica común; le gustaba tomarse su tiempo para destrenzar su cabello naturalmente lacio, aplicar un poco de maquillaje sobre sus rosadas ojeras y convivir con su hermano mediante una videollamada en el computador, compartiendo el desayuno en el proceso.

Ese día no se sentía del todo bien, las cosas se habían acumulado hasta dejarla con un nudo en el estómago y terriblemente confundida.

Su padre había tenido que viajar a Roma por cuestiones de trabajo, llevándose a su hermano con él ya que Luka anhelaba conocer Roma y, aunque a ella también le hubiese gustado conocer la ciudad italiana, era perfectamente consciente de que su padre no estaría cómodo con la idea de dejar a su madre sola que no podía dejar París pues, al igual que su padre, estaba atada a aquel lugar por su trabajo.

A veces pensaba que ellos se habían conocido en uno de esos grupos para adictos al trabajo; grupos que parecían no ser para nada óptimos.

Y si bien le molestaba no conocer Roma o que su padre no estaría cerca, debía admitir que lo que más detestaba era la ausencia de su hermano mayor.

 _Te juro que iremos de vacaciones Jul, te llevaré a conocer cada rincón de Roma. Vas a necesitar mucho bloqueador solar para no regresar mal bronceada, ya lo verás._ Le había dicho Luka al tiempo que removía cariñosamente su cabello, antes de tomar el vuelo.

Solía escuchar a sus compañeros decir -sin unirse de ningún modo a la conversación- que interactuar con sus hermanos era equiparable a la segunda guerra mundial; peleas y gritos en donde ambos francos creían tener la razón.

Para ella no funcionaba así.

Su hermano mellizo y claro, mayor que ella por quince minutos la entendía perfectamente y tenía un increíble gusto musical.

O eso pensó el día que lo había encontrado saliendo de una disquera con el álbum que estaba a punto de comprar. También estaba el gusto por las películas o las "fachas con las que vestían" según decía de forma jocosa su madre.

Temía que su relación cambiará cuando por fin regresará, compartir el desayuno y la cena parecía ser insuficiente para mantener las cosas en el status quo.

Después estuvo Rose.

La chica había llegado a medio curso escolar y le habían asignado el puesto que se encontraba a su lado; la adorable rubia era muy tímida y parecía incapaz de acercarse a otras personas del grupo sin dar un salto.

La chica de rosa le recordaba a Marinette, que siempre estaba inmiscuida en su libreta a menos que alguien le dirigiera la palabra.

Sólo que nadie se acercaba a Rose.

Pasaron un par de días en un silencio incómodo, días en los que Juleka sólo podía recriminarse por no ser capaz de realizar una simple conversación de cortesía. Todo hasta que la profesora encargó que el grupo trabajará en parejas y la chica a su lado clavó al momento la mirada en ella, impidiéndole negarse.

Ese era uno de los problemas de ser tan retraída.

Sin embargo, la situación terminó de un modo inesperado, pues a mitad de la actividad se dieron cuenta de todas las cosas que tenían en común; o eso decía la lista de películas que habían tenido que realizar y la forzada conversación que habían tenido sobre las mismas.

Culminando en una extraña amistad qué, con el paso del tiempo trajo confusión a su cabeza.

Pues Juleka se percató de qué le era imposible no perderse en la bonita mirada azul, los suspiros que con determinadas conversaciones se le escapaban a la rubia y los suaves labios que poseía.

Era una sensación agradable sentirse así por una persona, aunque no dejaba de ser extraño. No había deparado demasiado en su sexualidad, convirtiendo el hecho en una sorpresa.

 _Pero... podría estar confundida._ Se había dicho en más de una ocasión, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a la cercanía con otras personas que no fueran de su familia. La duda no venía del repudio, sabía que era algo completamente normal que una persona se sintiera atraída por alguien de su mismo sexo.

No quería pensar con seriedad el confesarse, ser correspondida y después caer en cuenta que solo estaba confundida le partiría el corazón dañar de ese modo a Rose.

Aunque ese era un escenario poco probable, al fin y al cabo, era perfectamente consciente de que Rose prefería la compañía masculina. O eso era lo que pensaba cada vez que la chica se perdía por breves instantes en la mirada de algún chico. Aunque pocas veces sus intentos iban a algo más, la chica parecía disfrutar más de soñar despierta.

Soñar con la idea de todo lo que significaba enamorarse y ser correspondido; pero nunca la encontró perdida en esos sueños mientras observaba a una chica, dejándola con una batalla por su cariño que ni siquiera podía luchar.

Rose no estaba interesada.

Tuvo que aprender a minimizar sus sentimientos sin dañar la amistad que las unía; una pelea silenciosa que fomentaba el nudo en el estómago, un sufrimiento que estaba dispuesta a aceptar por la felicidad de su primer interés amoroso.

Posteriormente vino el cambio de Marinette.

La linda chica de cabello azabache y ojos como el cielo había dejado a un lado su nerviosismo. Había aprendido a darse su lugar y defendía a todos a su alrededor de la mejor manera posible.

Haciendo lo propio por ella.

No podía olvidar las bonitas fotografías que se había tomado con sus compañeros y que ahora atesoraba. Ni siquiera con su hermano tenía una buena fotografía y tenerlas ahora era por su causa.

 _Quizás no estoy confundida._ Se dijo alguna vez, cuando se perdía en los movimientos de las diestras manos de la futura diseñadora mientras le ayudaba a zurcir la blusa que traía puesta, ya que Clhoé la había arruinado con unas tijeras.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de enterarse de primera mano que esa batalla también estaba perdida antes de empezar. Lo supo ese día en el que Alya y Marinette les pidió ayuda a algunas de sus compañeras para tener un encuentro ¨casual¨ con Adrien y así invitarlo a comer un helado de André.

No le sorprendió saber que la linda azabache estaba enamorada por el joven de ojos verdes, lo había imaginado al ver cómo actuaba frente a él... pero aun así dolía.

Obligándose a sonreír y a realizar las acciones necesarias para que Marinette tuviera lo que ella no había conseguido hasta el momento: una oportunidad.

Y aunque al final no lo lograron, estaba segura que era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera; Adrien debía ser un idiota para no aceptar los sentimientos de la chica cuando por fin se confesará. Solo le quedaba desearle mejor suerte que la que ella tenía.

No lograba entender cómo eran que las personas eran incapaces de acercarse a la persona que les interesaba cuando ella ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de ilusionarse; había procurado no permitírselo.

Pasando por más desvelos de los correctos y buscando cualquier cosa que logrará mantener su mente ocupada; los libros habían sido una gran ayuda para esto último. Libros con historias oscuras y de escritores maravillosos de distintos países.

Cada quien volvía necesarias en su vida lo que mejor consideraba.

Suspiró con desgano antes de sentarse en una de las bancas vacías del patio del Colegio y tomar entre sus manos el pequeño libro de cuentos cortos que llevaba en su bolso, dispuesta a distraerse en la lectura hasta que Rose llegará.

 ** _ **¨Durante tres meses —se habían casado en abril— vivieron una dicha especial¨.**_**

—¿Horacio Quiroga? —Parecía que la dueña de la desconocida voz no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo.

—Cuentos de Amor, locura y de muerte.

Aunque debía admitir que estaba dispuesta a darle puntos por conocer el libro de extraña portada. Se giró para encontrarse con el rostro de la desconocida; no esperaba encontrarse a nadie a tan tempranas horas, mucho menos ser atacada por un extraño pensamiento.

 _Es una chica hermosa._

Sus ojos marrones y ligeramente rasgados se adueñaron de su atención al instante, tenían un magnetismo que era difícil de describir, dejándola incapaz de apartar la mirada.

—¿Qué cuento?

—El almohadón de plumas —Se apresuró a decir cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba unos segundos sin decir nada.

La desconocida sonrió antes de continuar.

—Sabias que ¿Quiroga iba a los cementerios para elegir ahí los nombres de sus personajes?

—¿En serio?

—Eso me contó mi institutriz alguna vez... quizás me estaba tomando el pelo, pero creo que es una práctica creíble en alguien como él.

—No lo discuto.

—Perdón que te interrumpiera, pero ¿podrías orientarme? Acabo de mudarme y no estoy segura de dónde se encuentra mi salón. Y bueno, parece que estamos sólo tú y yo.

Juleka se obligó a desprender su mirada de la contraria para dirigirla a su mano, donde llevaba la hoja con su horario. Alzó la mano, obteniendo así la hoja impresa.

—Es algo temprano para encontrar vida en el Colegio, el salón 311 está justo subiendo las escaleras, es la puerta de la derecha —Aquella había sido la conversación más larga que había tenido con una persona desconocida.

Más eso no era lo que le extrañaba.

La mirada castaña seguía clavada en ella, desconcertándola.

—L-lo siento, no sé qué les pasa a mis modales. Soy Kagami, acabo de mudarme aquí.

—Juleka, un gusto.

Sintió los músculos de su rostro tensarse cuando correspondió la sonrisa de la azabache y su corazón acelerarse cuando vio a la atractiva chica sonrojarse.

Era una situación extrañamente agradable.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó ligeramente.

 _Tal vez, sólo tal vez, aquella era su oportunidad de luchar._

...

Julegami gente, julegami. XD

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


End file.
